Revelations of a Ctarl Ctarl and a Terran
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: Chapter one! Likely will be a multiple shot, little to no plot but will attempt to keep some good substance to this tale I am about to weave and even as my FIRST...it should NOT be boring nor disappointing. Tis a LEMON!
1. Tension

Revelations of a Ctarl Ctarl and a Terran

Likely will be a multiple shot, little to no plot but will attempt to keep some good substance to this tale I am about to weave and even as my first...it should NOT be boring nor disappointing. Tis a LEMON.

Legalities & Warnings

I don't own anything in this story. Outlaw Star isn't mine, but the plot for this one-shot is mine. Takes place a few years after the end of the anime series.

777

(1)

Summer was hot on Sentinel III, Ctarls are used to such extremes but a "small" exception that only applied to female Ctarls had been bugging her for weeks now. Female Ctarls are subject to bouts of going into heat, and when in those cycles they become more subjective to the effects of their immediate environment more easily. Not that it was a problem at all, she just was not used to feeling overheated and in more way's than one.

"Stupid heat...summer and in heat...blech!"

She mumbled to herself as she closed the bathroom door in the apartment section of the Starwind and Hawking complex, it wasn't the Ritz but it was clean and homey and the only place they had to stay when on Sentinel III. She let out a mewling sigh as the cool air in the stainless steel and ceramic tile bathroom wafted gently across her now nude body, a thin sheen of perspiration covered her from head to toe, small strands of her hair were plastered to her cheeks. She stepped over to the shower and turned the silver knobs adjusting the flowing water to just the right temp, pulling the lever above started the shower above with a few mechanical clangs before it spewed out in a torrential cascade onto the tile floor of the fairly big stall. Removing the binding she undone braid her long silver hair which in it's full length unbound fell to her heels, placing the ring and binding on the stone topped sink she shook out her long tresses. Their length hung heavily in flowing waves from being in a braid for long periods, she opened the glass door to the stall and stepped in. The hot water felt exquisite as it rained down onto her supple skin, the sweat and dirt of the day flowing off of her trim and athletically endowed body. Taking her time relaxing, her mind began to wander off on it's own.

Her mind kept coming to one thing, one person and the thoughts made her sigh...even blush a little at her own self for thinking in that way about him. Leaning her back against the semi cool tile wall, she closed her eyes. Her hands slowly trailed as her washing turned into caressing, dropping her wash cloth her hands trailed along her torso and up along her stomach. Which where her abs were now slightly pronounced as she had gotten back into keeping in nearly military shape for their journeys, as they tended to more than often turned into hair raising adventures where physical health was needed. Her dark creamy skin wet from the warm cleansing water only accentuated her lithe form, her hands came to rest on her now heaving breasts. Her eyes fluttered open suddenly realizing what she was doing, she dropped her hands.

"Oh...Jim..." She sighed.

(2)

Her hair wrapped in a large towel and her body wrapped in another Aisha made her way down the hall to her room, which she shared with Jim which to her at the moment was ironic in her mind. Tossing her laundry into her basket as she moved over to her bed, she stretched and mewled then sat on the edge of her bed then looked over at Jim's bed and yet more of those thoughts entered her mind. She shook her head almost violently, trying to get them out.

**Why am I thinking of Jim like this? I know I'm in heat...but Jim? Grr he's only what? 14 or so?And HUMAN, were friends, like brother and sister...he is one of the only humans that I don't look down on but...**

Then why did he keep popping up in her head, especially when her loins throbbed and moistened. Thoughts of him made it worse, damn near unbearable. At this point she almost broke down and almost did some thing she had only done a handful of times in her life, played with her self. Her pride was a big factor in staving that urge off, but everything had a limit. But instead she opted to dry her hair, re braid, bind and ring it and get a long night shirt on and even that Jim had given her. She felt that pang deep in her guts, she huffed in utter frustration and flopped herself in bed covered up with a light sheet and to her surprise fell into a deep sleep. She had hoped she would before Jim would come back from his work in the shop that evening, as to avoid making an awkward fool of herself with the way her hormones were flaring not to mention her thoughts...she might not be able to bring herself to look him square in the eye this evening. Some time later she felt her shoulder being tugged on slowly bringing her out of her deep dreamless sleep, she reluctantly opened her blue eye's and was looking into Jim's brown one's.

"Aisha, hey I hate to bother you...you seemed to be sleeping hard. But could you come down to the shop and help with with some thing? It wont take long I promise."

Reluctantly she sat up in the bed and looked at the time, the digital clock on the desk read almost 1:55am. She batted her eye's trying to snap out of the stupor her sleep had set her in, she really must have been out of it. She stretched and yawned, unbeknownst to her Jim's eye's had shifted to her heaving breasts covered by the loose t shirt as she stretched. For a moment while his eye's locked onto her all Jim could think of was what she looked like bare under that shirt, those firm deep caramel orbs that seemed to beckon his young hormones under the thin cotton of the shirt he gave her as sleep ware long ago. He suddenly caught his wanderings and yanked his mind back to his initial situation, he was glad that it was dim with only his desk light he turned on when he came in so as to be able to see and yet not blind her when he awakened her not to mention luckily she did not pay attention to little things when she first wakes up like his red face or his blank stare for a moment. Then her blue eye's caught his, he could never look away from her gaze once locked into it it was beautiful and mesmerizing.

"In the shop? It's almost two in the morning Jim, what are you working on this late and where's Gene and the others? Can't they help?"

(3)

Jim shook his head a bit and rolled his eye's a little, giving a shrug he gave a sigh.

"Well Gene and Melfina went out hours ago on some date they decided to go on at the last minute, who know's when they will be back and Gene will likely be either drunk or too lazy to help me when they do come in and Suzuka I haven't seen since lunch so...I'm sorry I woke you up Aisha, I didn't know who else might help me and I remembered you were up here asleep. I guess I could figure out some thing else, you go back to sleep."

Her warm hand clasped his shoulder as he began to leave her bed side stopping him in his tracks, he turned and was trapped by those blue Ctarl eye's again which made his stomach feel like it was floating.

"It's ok Jim, was really tired earlier from everything so I went to bed early. I should get up for a while any way, besides...I'm hungry!"

She giggled and slid out of bed forgetting she had not put on anything under the night shirt, revealing her thighs up to her hips before standing which was not lost to Jim's roving eye's. She caught his eye's this time as they wandered over he body before looking away nonchalantly, she grinned on the inside at this and one of those thought's like earlier came to her but this time it seated well in her mind and she did not attempt to cast it aside.

**Hummm...so, little Jimmy seems to not be so little as I thought or innocent. Humans must mature around his age, he just looked at me like a man...or rather my body. I had better put some thing on under this shirt or he wont be thinking of whatever it is down in the shop any more, though...I actually like him looking at me like that.**

Jim seemed to figure out that she might want to get some thing more suitable on before following him downstairs, he said he'd wait outside and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. As the door clicked shut Aisha smirked to herself and slipped only a pair of panties on and some old socks, checking herself over she opened the door and Jim was right there with a slightly odd air about him. It was then the thought of possibilities crossed her mind, a Ctarl and a human...she had heard of these sort of couplings before but they were rare at best as Ctarls lived quite a bit longer than humans so there were obvious hitches in such a union. Pushing that aside she put on a grin and hooked her arm around Jim's neck and pulled him in close as if to give him a noogie, Jim's eye's lit up a bit at this because his face was pressed into the side of her right breast almost deliberately. The heat of her body was very warm and welcoming, the softness of her right breast against his face was soft yet firm yielding to the curves of his facial features he blushed heavily and protested a little physically but not enough to make it a real effort to loose himself of her she just giggled again.

"Hehe! Ok Jimmy! What's on the agenda that you need Aisha's help with?"

(4)

She released him after playfully mussing hit unruly blond hair a bit, her hands went to her slender hips her lip's played in a playful musing grin the t shirt moved upwards slightly with her movement the hem stopping some where between mid thigh and her crotch like a very mini mini skirt. He did his best to not goggle her vast expanse of bare leg, her legs were long and athletically toned and smoothly muscled with curvy pronounced calves leading upward to full firm thighs and her dark complexion accentuated her muscle tone and curves dramatically. He had to clear his throat.

"Well come and see, I think you will like it. But it is pretty much just an improvement on some thing we already have, I just need help installing the last component."

She nodded and smiled.

"Well just lead the way Jimmy boy, then we can go get some thing to eat in the kitchen...I think there is even some left overs of that Thai food Melfina cooked up earlier, ohhh that was yummy!"

They both smiled and joked as they made their way down stairs to the shop, at the bottom of the stairs the shops bright over head lights were off but the smaller over head work halogens were on lighting up only what was needed to be lit during what ever Jim was doing. Jim lead the way over to a lift that held his car, he named it Efrau. It looked essentially the same as it always did, but Aisha suspected that he had done some unseen work to it. Jim walked the the other side of the lift presenting an odd looking part, it appeared light and made of some shiny alloy that looked some thing like an odd turbine component, she thought this must be the thing Jim needed help with. Well the part was much heavier than it looked at first and Aisha found herself wishing she had worn a pair of steel toe boots for fear of dropping it, but that didn't happen, as she lifted and jostled the part into the slot under the hood where it was designed to seat she could feel Jim's eye's on her the whole while and even went a little out of her way to move in way's that made her shirt slip up along her body even at one point nearly her entire panty clad ass had to have come in and out of his view a few times and she took some twisted pleasure in this. It made her hot and a bit damp truth be told, and by the time she had finished helping her heat was back and in full swing and Jim was once again firmly in her mind in a more than friendly way not to mention in her sights. She placed her arm around Jim's shoulders and grinned, Jim raised an eyebrow at this he'd been picking up on some weird vibes Aisha was putting out yet not able to place his finger on what it was.

Soon they moved to the kitchenette, Jim fixed himself a simple sandwich while Aisha ended up digging out a huge plate of her new favorite snack...namely all of the Thai food Melfina had prepared for their dinner earlier that night. Jim watched on as she simply devoured the huge heaping pile of steaming curry and chicken with Jasmine rice, he never could get over exactly how much she could eat.

"Ahhh...that is MUCH better!"

Jim could only grin, she never ceased to amaze him.

(5)

"What?"

Jim giggled a bit at her reaction, Aisha leaned in and locked eye's with him. Suddenly there was some strange unseen energy between them, Aisha was not sure if Jim could feel it or not but she could. She knew what it was and she was at the same time afraid and reckless, her heat was suddenly upon her and she did not know what to do it was so intense twisting her guts in such a fevered and erotic manner that she became uncontrollably wet and around. Her breathing became uneven and deeper, her eye's seemed to hyper focus on Jim's. Jim noticed almost immediately the sudden change in Aisha's demeanor and her nearly blank gaze startled him, he had never see her act this way before in all the time he knew her.

"Umm...Aisha, are...you ok? Is some thing wrong?"

He sat back a little unnerved by this turn of events that seemed to have happened in an instant from no where, his voice trembled a little even though he knew Aisha would never harm him it still made him antsy. Aisha took a very deep breath, trying to calm herself and trying to hold back her now pure unbridled carnal lust for the young man relaxing only slightly.

"Jimmy...I don't know how to go about this, but..."

She trailed off not breaking their mutual gaze though, saying to hell with it her right leg moved under the table her bare foot coming up and her toes began trailing along Jim's inner thigh sliding along the rough material of his pants as she let out a sigh and blinked slowly.

"What do you think of me Jimmy? I mean..."

**Oh my gods...I hope Aisha isn't making a mistake with Jim...I...I can't help myself.**

Upon her tough and then her question Jim seemed to turn at first pale and the a great shade of red, he stammered for his voice as her wandering toes reached his groin and already growing erection.

"Aisha...I..."

She leaned forward quickly pursing his lips with a finger for a moment, before he could react and before she could stop herself she planted her caramel lips to his thin pale ones kissing him at first tentatively then more aggressively. Jim went stiff not knowing how to react to Aisha's suddenly crazy and unpredictable actions, then the thought had occurred to him that she had been acting some what odd the passed few weeks. He remembered some where the mention about Ctarl Ctarl's, specifically about the females and their tendency to go into heat once a year where they would have great trouble controlling their actions in an appropriate manner.

(6)

That kiss seemed to last forever, Jim's mind was reeling with that he should try and stop her or at least make sure she knew what she was doing...his hormones however were not so thoughtful as his manhood strained against the fabric of his grease and oil smeared pants painfully. A moment later the kiss was broken, both of them breathed deeply gasping air and feeling as though the room had risen 20 degrees.

"Aisha, you DO know what your doing right? It's me Jim, I...I think I know what's wrong with you...I heard some thing about how Ctarl Females can go into heat and do things they normally wouldn't...I just..."

Again she placed a finger to his lips hushing him effectively, her body as if on it's own slowly and gracefully climbed and perched her on the table in front of him. Her long legs splaying wide as she came to straddle him easing herself from the table into his lap with ease, a toothy grin came across her sensual lips as she gazed into him, her emerald green cat like eyes locking with his steel blue ones. She leaned in very close strands of her silvan hair tickled his cheeks, she was so close he could smell her scent and heat radiating off of her dark exotic skin like an oven. His mind began to whirl and create scenarios a mile a minute, then she whispered her voice was slightly raspy and thickly laced with an animalistic lust that practically oozed from her every pore.

"M...hum...it is true what they say Jim, but...were friends...comrades...but, haven't you felt a little more Jimmy? Don't tell me you have never fantasied about Aisha, because Aisha I think knows better because Aisha has thought of Jim..."

His eye's widened at this, his voice caught in his throat for a moment as he thought back to the many times he indeed masturbated to the though of Aisha in his mind. How many times had he sneaked off to be alone with his thoughts, and relived himself of an overload of semen in the bathroom or his bunk at night or in the day and every single time Aisha had been his only thought not Melfina or Suzuka or any other girl but Aisha. The dark skinned athletic Ctarl had attracted his attention since he discovered he had an interest in women, she had a perfect body. Athletic and toned, curves in all the right spots some times in abundance along with those twin coco globes he often fantasized about not to mention many other naughty body areas and parts. In truth this was like a dream come true, Aisha being in heat and he was in the cross hairs and could more than easily take advantage and ravage the overheated Ctarl bombshell but he did not want to hurt her or their friendship.

"Aisha...I...I..."

She purred knowing what she said was the truth, that Jimmy had thought of her in his most private times. The thought of him playing with himself as he thought of her excited her all the more, a mental picture flashed in her head of him groaning and spurting his hot seed thinking of her made her gush in her panties and she could not help but to emit a low groan of her own at the mental picture...she wanted him...she wanted Jim Hawking in every way there was possible.

(7)

She suddenly rocked her hips slightly grinding her hips into his, causing them both to groan as their over heated crotches ground together. It was at this point where it was Jim's turn to surprise Aisha, and that he did as well as himself as he with no thought brought his hands around her trim waist and pulled her into him. He was still a bit shorter than Aisha even in a seated position, he simply buried his face in her chest nuzzling between her large soft breasts. She just let out a long purr as he did slipping her hands through his blond locks, her hands slipping down his back hooking the hem of his shirt quickly but gently bringing his shirt up and over his head yanking it off and tossing it into a corner of the kitchen next to the fridge. Jim gasped as Aisha suddenly lifted, turned and lifted him planting him on the table while simultaneously mounting him pinning him there. Looking Jim in the eyes she licked her sensual lips and moved downward, her fingers worked quickly at his pants fraying threads here and there with her nails in excitement and soon she was tearing his fly open exposing him to the warm air in the kitchenette. He groaned as he felt his aching erection come free from his pants and into the open air, Aisha's green eyes were affixed to what she saw. For being into his teens Jim certainly had grown up a lot in many areas, and this spot she saw was no exception. When he popped out of his pants and into the open his hardness stood straight up, she could practically see it throb. By Human and even Ctarl standards he was above normal she thought, she grasped him hesitantly at first then wrapped her slender fingers around the base with one hand and used her other atop that one...he filled one and a half of her hands and either of her hands were barely able to close completely due to his thickness.

"Mmm...oh Jimmy..."

She groaned giving his member a squeeze around the base, she was greeted by a large drop of pre come. She purred and leaned in and pressed her tongue to the underside of the swollen head of his cock and licked upwards to the very tip tasting him fluid, she smacked and licked her lips tasting the creamy fluid and smiled. Jim let out a loud groan as he felt Aisha's warm rough tongue against his extremely sensitive flesh making him go ram rod stiff for a moment before instinctively hunching his hips toward her, the feeling was excruciating but so so terribly good he felt like he could almost burst at any moment. When he opened his eyes he saw the mischievous grin on her lovely face and knew that loosing his virginity was NOT going to be boring or quick with Aisha, for all he knew a Ctarl could fuck a Terran to death before satisfied but he at this point did not much care. At that moment she parted her lips and after teasing the head a bit more with her tongue she took him in her mouth, she quickly proceeded to take him in deep, hitting the back of her throat and then slipping him down her throat burying her nose to his crotch swallowing him whole making Jim tense up so hard she thought he might come off the table if she weren't holding him there.

"Ohh...my...fucking god...ahhh Aisha! Ohhh...what are you doing to me...mmm"

Aisha found she had to pull him out of her throat, she had never had a male with a cock this large before and it was playing hell with her gag reflex. Coming up her lush lips remaining locked around the head she swallowed hard to keep from giving any sign of gagging, her pride was still in full effect even though what she was doing would be degrading to most Ctarl...mating with a Terran was frowned upon but she could care less...she truly cared for this Terran and even in love with him. She giggled at Jim's verbal expressions to her attempt to swallow him whole, letting her lips come off the tip making a popping sound as they came off the thick crown and echoed a bit off the stainless steel walls.

(8)

Jim looked down at Aisha with a little disappointment in his eyes but mostly just curiosity as to why she stopped, he certainly did not want her to stop at this point. He found she had a toothy grin on her lips, her emerald cat like eyes had lust fill gloss to them.

"Hehe...what a naughty mouth you have Jimmy, I had no idea you could cuss and carry on like that...Aisha likes."

She stuck her tongue out keeping her eye's locked onto his as she did so and teasingly gave the sensitive underside of his cock head a deliberately slow hard lick, she could practically hear his toes curl in his shoes as his entire body tensed and a gasping moan of pleasure came from him as his head fell back and his fleshy stalk flexed in her slender fingers hard as a titanium rod. More pre cum slathered over her hot rough tongue as she finished the torturous lick, she swallowed the slightly salty yet very tasty fluid with pure delight.

"Mmm...Jimmy...you taste so sweet. So good."

Jim could hardly believe what they were doing, her tongue and mouth made him feel like he was going to explode any moment but he did his best to hold back as to not disappoint Aisha. The most beautiful woman he had ever known was sucking him, her tongue was rough and made it even more intense. Though what did he expect of a Ctarl's tongue, after all even though their race appeared mostly human he reminded himself that they evolved from a cat like race and if any doubt lingered one only had to look at the ears not to mention other things. He could only smile at her remark about his language, and then about him.

"Oh Aisha...your so beautiful, so wonderful...I can't believe what were doing."

"Hehe believe it Jim!"

With that she practically pounced on him, straddling his waist landing on the balls of her feet on the table astride him her face very close he could hear her purring and then kissed him once more. Aisha lowered herself pressing her body into his, she could feel his hard shaft through her thin underwear pressing between her engorged labia. She instinctively ground down on him, she groaned into his mouth after a moment of this breaking the kiss and reaching down and ripping off the scant pair of underwear like they weren't even there revealing her smooth hairless mound and the damp lust swollen outer lips of her exotic treasure.

"Jim...I need you...now!"

Aisha reached down and grabbed him and in an instant she had rocked her hips and buried all of him deep inside her scorching hot womanhood to the hilt, making Jim groan loudly at the same time a loud yet sensual near howl emanated from Aisha's lips as she threw her head back in ecstasy.


	2. Heat

***I Revised this chapter and added a tad more content,should be easier on the eyes in structure too:)***

She never in her life felt so full as she felt now, nearly regretting her eagerness and taking all of him inside her all at once like that. Buried to the root Jim split her wide and deep, thoughts and emotions ran through her in a jumble. She could not believe a simple Terran could be this well endowed for one, for two it was Jim...her crush and dearest friend that was buried inside her body. She remained motionless for a moment letting everything sink in a moment, recovering her wits she managed to raise her head and let out a groan of satisfaction. Jim was on the same track as Aisha, his mind was reeling and his body tense and tingling with intense sensations. Even as Aisha sat still perched atop of him, she was unbelievably tight and scorching hot around his erection.

Her inner walls throbbed subtly, her heat was slick and clung to him tightly and he could almost feel her bottom. He knew he was pretty well off in the department in his pants, but he had no idea that it would be anything for a Ctarl Ctarl woman but he guessed wrong as Aisha seemed be surprised by his size and was at the moment struggling to accommodate him. He smiled inwardly to himself at this, a bit of pride he felt at learning that he could be a match for such a strong, prideful but beautiful woman inside and out. He couldn't help but move his hips slightly upward into her, and was rewarded by the feel of her slick hot bottom and a startled growl of pain/pleasure from the catgirl atop him.

His sudden movement caused her to shift and become completely impaled on his length causing her to winch at first in pain as a startled growl escaped between her clenched teeth, but this soon faded into a very deep and dull throb inside her as she suddenly was opened up completely as Jim became fully lodged within her. Her body reacting to the sudden turn of events muscles mostly inside contracting and squeezing repeatedly on their own in a state of heightened arousal like a mini orgasm, sitting completely still she could feel her neathers contracting and rippling along Jim's shaft. Jim's hands came up and gripped her curvacious hips and held her right where she was, his fingers tracing along her warm supple flesh. His eye's roaming over Aisha's mind blowing sexy body, she was perfection and he could not believe that all of this was happening but if she was this willing then he thought that he was not about to pass it up.

Her athletically toned body perched atop of him, her lush cocoa skin beginning to show dampness from perspiration already as her body squeezed him he could see outlines of her abs come and go the mounds of her breasts rise and fall in her current arched back position. Jim raised up his right arm reaching out and encircling her around her slender waist his left coming up his hand softly sliding along her taught stomach, bending down slightly his tongue snaked out and contacted her and slipped into her dark navel and paused a moment then began snaking it's way up along her abs slowly and deliberately. Planting light kisses as he licked his way up along her stomach, ribs and finally between her breasts. Paying due attention to those twin globes of deep caramel perfection, his warm tongue lapped eagerly between into the dark deep canyon.

Coming up planting fluttering kisses along their tops, her hard dark nipples brushing his lips as her came along not yet giving them attention teasingly. Aisha purred at this her eye's rolled into the back of her head in absolute dream like pleasure of what Jim was doing to her, the Jim sucked one of those hard nipples into his mouth and sucked hard at first making her emerald green eye's snap open in a low hiss then his gentleness returned as he lovingly suckled her taking each in turn a gentle and low groan escaped between his lips and her overheated flesh.

There in the dim lights of the kitchen at Starwind and hawking on the table where meals would be eaten daily the couple were, an odd pairing but never one that seemed so right panted and strained against each other in a heated coupling. The Ctarl on top, the Terran beneath his arms encircling her lean gymnast like body showering her now totally bare body with his tongue and lips fervently having rid her of her only covering which had been an old shirt. Each making mutual sounds of pleasure uttering wordless approvals, their coupling deep in more way's than one. Aisha's hands came up her slender fingers slipping through Jim's hair, holding him close as his tongue and mouth made her shiver.

"Oh Jimmy...you feel so good...I love you..."

Aisha stopped herself right there hearing what just came from her mouth backing away slightly, her mind was over come with realization of what was happening. Jim stopped and looked up at Aisha, knowing where her mind was going he decided to try and reel her back in because he knew what she was thinking now and it was only troublesome and really it did not matter to him and shouldn't to her either.

"Aisha...I know what your thinking, and it's not going to do either of us any good right now to think of that."

She locked eye's with Jim for a moment and looked away for a second before locking eye's again, sadness filled those green eye's for a moment.

"But...Jim...we can't do this, I'm a Ctarl Ctarl and your a Terran it's...it's just not right. Not to mention us Ctarls live a lot longer than you Terrans do, I can't bear thinking of losing you, I...I..."

Jim pulled her to him tight her breasts pressing tightly against his chest, he pulled her into a heated kiss that lasted a while and when they parted his eyes were slightly misty same as her's. He at least wanted this moment to last between them, if nothing else he wanted them both to be happy and this felt SO right. Making love to Aisha felt so right he could not let it go, and he had a feeling she didn't want to either. She after all had taken his virginity when she had taken him inside her minutes ago, and from some where deep in him said it would suck so bad for it to end like this...he would be in his room masturbating all damn night if it did. His hand came round to the back of her neck caressing gently, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he looked right into those deep pools of emerald green their foreheads coming together.

"Aisha...I love you too, I think I always have loved you. It really started on that red planet Dragon, we came very close there. And Aisha, I want this and I think you do too, your heat aside. I've never felt any thing that is MORE right in my life, and I don't give a damn what our differences are...Ctarl or not Aisha I am in love with you and I want nothing more in my life than to be with you in every way for better or for worse...and you wont be losing me any time soon...got that?"

A mock smirk played across his lips, Aisha soon followed the sentiment with a sly toothy grin of her own. She thought to herself that maybe just maybe she did at times think too much about depressing things and did not focus on the good aspects of things, Jim's words did ring true inside her and she relaxed coming in close and they shared a kiss that seemed so deep and meaningful that all of her previous concerns just melted before it and the passion and deep connection returned immediately. Her hips suddenly moved with a gentle rolling motion, stirring him around inside her tight velvet heat as she clamped her inner muscles around him strongly keeping him fully inside her.

This broke their kiss as Jim threw his head back once more for only a second as he felt the unbelievable sensations course through him, left arm propping him up against her and his right still around her waist keeping them steady as she done it again wrenching a pitiful groan from him as she did. Aisha had a toothy grin on her lips as she watched Jim's reactions to her actions, he was right she thought...this truly IS too good this feels like it was meant to be and they would be fools to ignore it.

"Jimmy...ohhh Jimmy, your right...oh god...make love to me Jim."

Her arms came round him as they embraced, she moved her hips again as she did before and Jim responded in kind with his. Their coupling had become very soaked and slippery by this time, Aisha could not help but feel herself practically gush with the feel of him moving inside her even though these were small movements it was the fact of who her mate was that did it and she shivered with excitement as they ground and gyrated against each other. After a while of this Aisha sat up and gently pushed Jim onto his back against the cool table top surface, she deftly moved onto the balls of her feet still firmly seated on his lap. She shot him a wink placing her hands on his chest, she slowly moved her hips upward sliding up his shaft slowly until she reached the half way point and then slowly sliding back down on him until her mound rested on his. Again she moved upwards this time both of them looking down between them at their carnal coupling, watching her tight womanhood slip slowly up his achingly hard manhood.

She paused at the top keeping the tip of his manhood inside her, his thick shaft glistened with her copious juices the dim fluorescent lighting making it even more erotic. She had an awfully naughty idea as she reached down caressing her lust swollen labia, her fingers circling the point of entry around his cock and her inner lips. Bringing her hand back they both stared, her dark slender fingers were shiny with a coating of her translucent juices. Aisha grinned and looked Jim right in the eye as she took one of those delicate digits and slipped it between her supple lips and sucked on it with a purr, she could feel him twitch inside her as she did, slipping the finger from her lips she offered the other coated finger to Jim which he accepted without hesitation sucking it into his mouth and tasting her.

Bitter sweetness filled his mouth, her fluid's flavor filled his mouth as he sucked it smelled pungent and sweet and tasted like heaven. She sucked on her digit his tongue swirling about it as he did, until she slow retrieved it. She giggled and he grinned at her, she suddenly relaxed her body and slid downward burying him back deep inside her once more resting her full weight on his hips.

"Hehe...you like that Jim? How dose Aisha taste?"

Jim's response was to sit up and kiss her hard, Aisha after a moment pinned him once again to the table and then began to move slowly at first and then gradually picking up pace. Soon the two were going at it hot and heavy the kitchen table making protesting noises against their combined weight and strenuous movements, their bodies shown with a slight shimmer of sweat from exertion and the slight heat in the building as they went at each other with passion. Soon the room echoed a roar of pleasure as Aisha reached her threshold and her ecstasy exploded in an intense orgasm her long braid flung over the side of the table with a loud crack as she threw her head back her hips working at a fever pitched pace as she ground herself down hard on Jim in between her rising and falling on him, Jim too let out a tortured moan of absolute rapture as his hands pawed and grasped at her firm swaying breasts squeezing them and giving her erect nipples a working rolling them between his thumb and fore finger and tugging on them in time with her movements.

Jim could feel her strong inner muscles clamp down with strength he wasn't prepared for, inside around him she seemed to ripple strongly along his painfully hard length it felt so intense and good it blew his mind and he yelled out in in release his cock swelling even more making Jim's head swim. He exploded inside her hard making both of their toes curl with the sensations, on and on it seemed to go until he was drained. It took a while but Aisha's orgasm slowly began to wind down her movements once again returning to a normal pace, she sat still for a moment relishing in the after glow as she moved every so slightly not only feeling the hot slick stickiness or their overheated coupling but also hearing it's lewd tackiness...almost like the sound of a spoon in a cup of jello.

Jim pulled her down atop him holding her close, his tongue licking along her neck and collar languidly tasting her sweat and finding it to be as erotic as her juices...bitter sweet but lovely all the same as he nibbled her supple over heated flesh making her shiver slightly. As a Ctarl Aisha had never felt such an intense orgasm as she just did, the feeling so complete and so all encompassing at it's peak it made her feel almost like she was going to turn inside out with the bursting pleasure of it all. For the moment they lay there soaking up the moment, holding each other their over heated bodies sticking together.

Authors Note: Humm, it appears a tad short but was limited for time today as I write on the spur and well it goes as it dose. But it get's us over that bit of a cliff hanger eh? The next chapter will be longer and I can assure you...things between Jim and Aisha have only begun to heat up! So stay tuned!


	3. Afterglow

For quite some time Jim and Aisha lay there basking in the afterglow of their coupling, neither quite believing what had just transpired between them but one thing was for sure...it changed everything. The room absolutely reeked of sex, sweat and fluids. Aisha on top of Jim her deep coco skin pressed against his contrasting like night and day, both were coated still in a thin sheen of sweat that was starting to dry on them as they lay embraced and starting to feel icky. Sensing he was nearly falling asleep Jim roused himself his right hand slipping along Aisha's back tracing his fingers along her spine feeling the muscle beneath her toned skin, he didn't want to disturb her but he had no idea when Gene and Melfina would walk through the door. And if they seen he and Aisha as they are now they would never heard the end of it, he figured it might be a one time thing or at most some thing they would end up keeping as a secret.

**Aisha...you awake?**

He heard her start purring deeply against his chest, slowly she lifted her head and those deep eye's locked with his and he suddenly felt some thing in him and it made him hope this wasn't the end of this.

**Mmm, yeah I'm awake Jimmy. Sorry Aisha was just so relaxed here with you.**

She smiled and he returned the smile eagerly, he wished this could last forever. Laying here with her made him so happy, before this he would never in a million stellar cycles that any of this would ever happen. He was very content to lay there with her forever, feeling the warmth of her soft yet toned athletic body against his, her sweet scent enveloping him.

**I really hate to say it, moving from here is the last thing I want to do Aisha. But last thing we need is Gene and Melfina walking in and finding us like this, I think we need to hit the showers.**

Aisha playfully pretended to pout a bit but agreed, she was also starting to feel cool and slimy. They practically had to peel themselves apart, the cool air hitting their skin from the fan gave them the shivers as they both grabbed their clothes and made for upstairs to the shower not even bothering with dressing. Jim adjusted the shower to a steaming hot heaven and hopped in, the hot water felt so good he just stood completely under it as it ran over him. He was so relaxed by the heat of the water he did not hear or notice the stall door opening and closing, and he jumped slightly as he felt a pair of warm caressing hands come along his waist and run up along his chest. It was Aisha of course, she had crept in quietly and she was behind him grinning and she had let her long hair down from her braid it was to her heels nearly and wavy from being tightly braided.

**Hehe did Aisha startle you Jim?Sorry I thought it would be nice to share the shower, plus I did not feel like waiting.**

Jim smiled at this, he did not mind a bit at her joining him although he still felt a little strange. Which he thought to be stupid, they had just gotten through making love and here he was nervous about showering with Aisha. Yes she was a Ctarl and different from him, but looking at her she was perfect and her not being human didn't mean beans to him. He saw her as the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life, she was voluptuous, and had a body like a Olympic Triathlete. To him she was also the most perfect woman, as his thoughts trailed as she held him from behind he came upon the revelation that he was deeply in love with her.

Her hands trailed along Jim's body under the warm shower, warm to her but likely hot to Jim she figured. He felt very nice to her like this, and as for what had just happened downstairs she found that she did not regret it even though it was crazy. In fact she found herself wanting more of Jim as their bodies pressed against each other now, she nuzzled into his wet hair and her hands began to roam on their own. Jim reached up and touched her roaming hands as they moved along his body, this felt so good and he could hear Aisha purring behind him as she nuzzled him. Soon to Jim's amazement he was once again very erect, even though he was fairly small in stature it belied what he had and what he had stood straight out from his groin a solid eight inches. Moments later he let out a groan, Aisha had found him...first one hand and then the other gripped his shaft and gave it a little squeeze making him throb intensely.

**Mmm, wow Jimmy it looks like Aisha has an effect on you. Didn't think you would be this recuperative, and then again you have Aisha here to coax you into it.**

Jim turned his head to see that Aisha was wearing a toothy grin, he smiled back at her and decided to go with it and just plain stop resisting and act on the years of desires and dreams he had. He turned and faced Aisha their bodies pressed against each other in the hot fogged up shower stall, his hands came to her slender hips and eased her against the wall having her turn around and hinting her to bend over her hands against the metal shower stall wall with her back arched. Her ass was heart shaped and those twin coco globes beckoned him, she really was perfection. She turned her head and looked at Jim with a sly look in her eye's, and a naughty grin on her face wondering what he was up too.

**Ohh...what are ya up too Jimmy? What...ahhh...**

She found out at that instant as Jim's action cut off her train of thought, bringing her into a long low moan. Jim had gripped her perfect ass cheeks and spread them and now was eating her voraciously from behind, licking and sucking her from her clit to her dark bud. Jim had dreamed and thought of doing just this many a lonely night in his cabin aboard the XGP, he was quickly finding that this was much better as he took her labia into his mouth and sucked on them gently letting his tongue dart out and slip slightly inside her and teasingly tracing around her entrance.

He moved upward and paid full attention to her rear entrance as well, Aisha yelped slightly at this move. She had no clue that Jim could be so nasty and naughty, but she found she was loving every second of this as she felt his warm tongue exploring both of her holes and paying attention to every facet she had down there. Her hips moved slowly from side to side uncontrollably to the sensations, Jim's hands clasped her hips as he kept his face buried licking and sucking her like a starved and depraved man. It was then she felt him invade her by slipping 2 fingers deeply into her slit, bringing a lour groan from her lips and making her stick her ass out farther to give him even better access. Slowly Jim was bringing her down closer to the floor of the shower, and soon she found herself on her back her thighs spread wide her hands hooked behind her knees with Jim practically feasting on her with gusto.

**Oh my God Jim...Aisha had NO idea you could be like this.**

Jim brought his mouth from her pussy for a moment and smiled, with speed he had made his way up to Aisha their lips joining together and tongues intertwining in a deep heated kiss. As they kissed Jim managed to move to just the right spot, and in one hard movement he jack knifed his hips and buried himself to the hilt in her over heated depths. Aisha's eye's sprung open wide her left hand gripped a handful of his blond hair and her right clawed the tile below them leaving deep ravines as her claws sliced through the tile, she cried out in pleasure and disbelief as Jim impaled her roughly and he was so hard. She let out a deep animalistic grunt and a long groan, wrapping her arms around him and her legs around his waist digging her heels into his ass cheeks trying to pull him in deeper.

It felt so good but Jim was still startled by her reaction, and christ her strength. But he held out and she relented a split second later as if remembering he could be fragile and let up on her grip, and soon they were having at it right there under the pale light under the hot rain of the shower. There was nothing romantic about this one, he and Aisha were out for downright raw pleasure as they just plain hammered at each other. Jim slamming into her hard and fast angling differently now and again making her yelp, Aisha more than keeping up with his movements rolling her hips and lifting them to intercept his incoming thrusts to get him as deep as possible inside her. For the next 10 minutes they went on like this at full steam until they both cried out their release, holding each other tightly for a few moments afterwords until the shower started to run out of hot water. They both hopped up and raced to clean up before the shower turned into an ice bath, they both laughed and teased each other but didn't quite make it before the water turned completely frigid.

**Haha beat you Jim! **

Aisha announced with a tone of over blown pride as she nimbly skipped into the bed room and turned to Jim, he was following behind her shivering slightly with a sheepish grin. She stood there for a moment her body straight with her hands on her hips chest puffed out with a mock pride completely nude, her long wet hair hanging heavily down her back.

**Doesn't look like that's quite right Aisha, I think you got it just as well as I did. haha.**

Jim said with a giggle, he was pointing at Aisha's chest. She got a odd questioning look about her, wondering just what he was getting at for a moment before looking down and realizing that her nipples were hard enough to cut glass with as they stood out erect like nubs of thimbles but slightly larger and with a dark hue. Her eyes got big but then sly and gave Jim a wink, she teasingly toyed with them a moment before flopping onto his bed. Jim wasn't wearing a thing either, and between her draining him twice now and the cold of the shower he had shrunk up. Aisha pointed and giggled in retort to his comment about her nipples, Jim hopped onto the bed and lay next to her.

They flirted around a while and Aisha braided her long hair and fixed her ring back into it, when she was done she turned around and saw that Jim had fell asleep. She smiled and put the covers over his nude form, she went and grabbed her night shirt from her room next door it was old and came to her knees and it was one of Jim's old ones and stealthily climbed into bed next to him under the covers and quickly drifted off with him in her arms.


	4. Unexpected Tune Up

Been a while since my last installment of this story, intentionally meant as a single shot I've had some new ideas and situations come to mind and decided I might add another chapter to it and see how that goes. I've moved as well, so it has taken me a bit to get back online but in that time I've had plenty of time to write different stories Also I have seen great response to this story as well, I would like to thank all the readers and fans of it for the most part THAT is exactly what brought about this next chapter. I hope that it stacks well with the rest, without further bs here you go...Revelations of a Ctarl Ctarl and a Terran Chapter 4.

The next day early afternoon Gene and Melfina arrived back at Starwind and Hawking, time away had done the couple good and spirits where high as they took their bags and walked toward the building smiling and chatting. Upon entering they were greeted with silence and no Jim or Aisha to greet them, at first they paid no attention it wasn't totally out of the ordinary the two figured they were likely lazing and sleeping in.

The first oddity was that the shop light was still on and Jim normally never forgot to turn out the shop lights, and Melfina found the kitchen and dining room light also on and the place was a bit of a mess...the dining room table was ajar from its usual place and now sitting semi cockeyed and an even stranger thing was there were claw marks in it. While moving the table back into place another odd thing, one of Jim's shoes was there now it was getting really odd. But they blew it off as they were practically starving and Melfina decided to cook some late breakfast for everyone, deciding that she would go up and wake Jim and Aisha when it was done.

Later Melfina went upstairs to wake Jim and Aisha up stopping at Aisha's room first, slowly opening the door she peeked in and couldn't see a thing it was so dark and she cautiously flicked the light on fully expecting to hear Aisha's resentment at that. Melfina instead heard nothing and also saw nothing, the Ctarl's bed was empty too. Shrugging figuring Aisha might be out some where she shut the light off and closed the door moving on to Jim's room to wake him, what she found there made her eye's widen.

A moment later Melfina came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Gene, he was sipping his coffee and felt that some thing with her was amiss.

"Hey Mel those two sleepy heads up? Hey...whats up? You look like you saw a ghost."

Melfina looked at him solemnly for a moment and then a smile crept across her face which made Gene curious just as to what she was grinning about, but when he asked she blew it off as nothing and that she was just in a great mood and Aisha had done some thing that humored her.

In truth though what Melfina saw was Jim and Aisha cuddled up in each others arms in Jim's room, the covers were pretty much off of them and rumpled around their legs leaving little to the imagination and it left no doubt as to just what had been going on while Gene and Mel were gone. Instead of waking them she just left a little note on Jim's night stand, she figured Aisha would smell her cooking a mile away and would wake once it had filtered upstairs.

She was right, about fifteen to twenty minutes later Aisha came into the kitchen first her long cream colored locks flowed free tied simply by an old bandana and she wore her old long night shirt with a pair of cut off sweat shorts. Soon enough Jim followed a few minutes later looking about the same in a pair of jogging pants and an old shirt, the two looked like they had both had a really hard sleep.

"Good morning you two! Wow looks like you both slept like the dead, your plates are on the table...eat up before it gets cold."

Mel was her usual cheery self it appeared, Jim and Aisha took their respective seats at the table the very table where a lot of their wild fun had started. Breakfast went by peacefully with the usual banter, eggs, bacon with hash browns with toast. Aisha ate a little more than her usual making the excuse that the heat was talking more out of her here surprisingly, it was a lie but no one argued the excuse. The usual banter went on through breakfast, Jim was sure glad that nothing came up abut last night if any of them caught on he'd never hear the end f it, he had no clue how Aisha would react either...he thanked god for Mel too as he read the note before going downstairs.

The day went as usual surprisingly and by noon Jim found himself forgetting last night almost entirely, he ended up more than busy running errands and picking up parts for ship...the internal air conditioning had been acting up and a few parts were needing replacing due to a hit a system took in a battle. Soon he was in the ship and working on the Ac unit the only person so to speak around was Gillium, he didn't mind of course he and Gillium talked a lot actually when they were left alone. Today's conversation however was a surprise to the super intelligent Ai of the ship, Jim spoke of last nights events with Gillium asking him to please warn him of any one incoming.

It didn't take all that long before Gillium warned Jim of some one coming and it turned out to be the Ctarl herself dressed surprisingly in a relaxed ensemble of a t shirt, cargo pants and shoes, her long hair once again braided tightly and to perfection the weighty ring secured at the end of the long braid.

"Hey, Jimmy...you in here?"

"Greetings Miss Clan Clan, Jim is currently in the adjacent room of the engine room area repairing a cracked sub unit of the air conditioning system."

"Thanks Gil."

Jim was working away but his mind raced wondering just how to handle the situation, hoping he wouldn't say some thing wrong or worse. He didn't have to wait terribly long, Aisha had made her way and found him greeting him rather brightly.

"Hiya Jim. =^_^="

"Hey Aisha, what are you doing here?'

Jim asked wiping the sweat from his brow, it was hot in here as there was very little circulation atm in the interior of the ship. Aisha gave his a look of near bewilderment for a moment, the look turning to one of dejection that came across in her voice.

"I...just thought I'd come and keep you company or help if you needed it Jimmy, Aisha can leave if you want though."

He couldn't take the tone of rejection in her voice and the look of her, he assured her she could stay and soon the repairs were finished but they had to wait for the coolant liquid to recirculate through the system. It was damned hot in the ship Jim was practically swimming in his clothes, but he noticed that Aisha had not so much as broken a sweat. A moment later Aisha said she was going to go look for some thing she had left in her cabin, Jim sat there by himself watching the Ctarl go thinking mixed thoughts. He was definitely maturing to think what he was, but what he and Aisha had done back at the shop. In the quiet and stuffy semi dark heat his mind reeled and wandered, and kept coming back to thinking about Aisha...and none of the thoughts were wholesome either when he heard her voice again from down the corridor.

"Umm...Jimmy, can you come here a minute? I need your opinion on some thing."

"Huh? What is it Aisha?"

He didn't feel much like fooling around with things he was so hot he was irritable, he did with a heavy sigh move down the hall coming to her doorway.

"What is it Aisha...Aisha you there...whoa!"

It happened all too suddenly and quickly, Jim felt himself lifted off his feet and into the darkness and then an almost painful pressure on his lips and a hot forceful tongue snaking between his lips and teeth and the sound of his and her groans almost in unison as he realized Aisha had pretty much attacked him. Her strength was incredible but she was also gentle as she held him there pinned against the wall, if he wanted to fight back it would have been absolutely futile. After a moment he gave up any pretense and relaxed a little feeling her press her body into his, her large firm breasts pressing into his chest...her deep chocolate colored cleavage he could glimpse in the dimness.

A moment later he could breath again as she released his mouth, but she was once again on the move and fast her nails scratched him gingerly but harmlessly as she nimbly unsecured his pants and they dropped to the floor around his ankles.

"Ahhn..."

He uttered unintentionally out of surprise as he flt her hands cup his genitals, her dark hands, slender fingers gripped tenderly yet firmly and alternately kneaded him. The contact was slick his sweat the cause for that, but it made things a little slippery he felt dirty but that did not stop his body from reacting with blood flow causing him to nearly instantly gain an almost painful erection.

"Mmm...my Jimmy, that didn't take long at all."

Jim subtly squirmed under her touch, not trying to escape but it just felt excruciatingly good as her hands glided across the slick skin of his sex.

"Uhhahh...ah Aisha, oh damn."

Her green eye's flicked upward locking onto his gaze, a sly grin spreading across her lips.

"Yes Jim, oh damn...Aisha wants to play a little...Jim you don't mind do you?"

Jim groaned out loudly his head falling back a quiver moved through his still standing body as one hand squeezed his now rock hard and aching shaft, her other hand moved around over his ball sack two fingers slipping behind them and pressing slightly against his bottom not going further but mainly between placing pressure. Jim felt like the head would explode as it swelled painfully when she pressed at certain points seeming to make his manhood from deepest root to buzzing tip throb.

"Ohh..."

"Jimmy...come sit, Aisha don't want you to fall."

He complied wordlessly moving along willingly seating on her ships crew bed, she moved him along on it laying him down she moved onto it on her knees between his legs positioning herself to take advantage...her hands returning quickly back to massaging and squeezing his tender spots.

"Oh Jimmy...ahh..."

With that he watched himself disappear between her caramel lips, he moaned at first watching this, but that moan turned into a deeper and louder groan ending in a grunt and sharp intake of breath as in amazement he watched his entire hardness swallowed whole the beautiful Ctarl's lips wrapping and sealing around the base. Her rough tongue swirled around the sensitive tip almost making his toes literally curl, his balls tightened as she slowly came back up he popped from her lips with a loud sucking popping sound. She grinned at him again and she dipped down...pressing her pink tongue against near the bottom of his now tight sack and slowly dragged it upward the roughness of her tongue erotic and made every thing more intense, the tip traced the contour of it and swiped around the base.

"Oh jesus christ Aisha...ahhh..."

Aisha giggled at Jim as she licked and sucked him, his scent atm was musky and thick due to the heat but she loved it it actually made her lose herself a little bit in what she was doing. She kept this up for a little while longer slowly licking, sucking and working him in her hands Jim was lost in what she was making him feel she stopped as she sensed that he was approaching the point of serious no return.

"Unnn...ah, huh?"

Jim raised his head off the mattress after a few moments wondering why she stopped, his eye's grew large as he saw that Aisha had stripped completely naked and was laying alluringly before him beckoning him to her. She lay there her lean and athletic legs splayed wide her curves and dark skin now starting to moisten in the oppressive heat in the cabin her breasts reflecting a little light from the thin sheen, his eye's caught sight and locked onto it...in the darkness between Aisha's thighs revealed was a dark chocolate lipped bud that bloomed into deep shimmering pink.

"Mmm...come here Jimmy...care for a taste?"

The Ctarl grinned as she slipped a finger through her slit and reached out and slipped it between Jim's lips, she giggled a bit and then Jim began sucking on her digit with increasing fervor. Their eye's met in the semi darkness she removed her finger as Jim moved toward her slipping in between her legs his lips began kissing their way up her thighs slowly, Aisha began making small noises as he made his way above mid thigh using his tongue her skin was smooth, soft, warm and delicate. He decided to tease her a little like she had him before and used his tongue and lips on her outer lips and around the sensitive area and soon Aisha began moving her hips, he couldn't help it and smiled to himself...not wanting to hold back any more he couldn't stand smelling her sweet musk any longer and had too...

"Shhhh...rrraaaer...ahhhnnn ohhhh..."

A half legible murmur and noise escaped Aisha's lips as her head hit the pillow as she felt a delicious sensation creep through her as she felt Jim's hot wet tongue slip between the lips of her womanhood and drag slowly through her gash, Jim was instantly in heaven. For the next five or so minutes Jim lost himself as he worked busily between the beautiful Ctarls spread legs driving her crazy, Aisha had managed a sweat a six pack of abs shown in relief Jim's body was awash in his own.

"Sorry Aisha..I can't help it."

Jim said in a low voice as he suddenly moved surprisingly fast between her legs, in an instant she felt him ram himself into her to his root in a single movement making Aisha gasp as she felt him invade her so suddenly. From there Jim went wild while Aisha gave as good as she got, Jim was fucking her like he was possessed actually cumming inside her and kept going like it never happened. A moment later a sound and then cool air came flowing into the cabin as the AC system came to life, the air felt frigid to them but at the moment was barely registered. They ended up with Jim sitting on the edge of the bed his back against the wall with Aisha on top of him riding him, if one stood at the doorway they would see one wild sight.

A small young man straddled by a female Ctarl Ctarl her lean body moving with deliberateness atop him, hips undulating slowly a sheen of sweat coated her luscious mocha skin, muscles along her entire back could be seen rippling her long braid of platinum hair dangled back and forth to the rhythm of her movements their breathing beginning to become uneven and deeper.

"Aisha...ahh...I, I think I'm in love."

Jim blabbed out from nowhere the words were sweet however and made her smile a cat grin, she leaned down dragging her slightly rough tongue up his sternum and up along his neck whispering into his ear...her voice became deep and husky for a moment.

"Show me..."

A second later Jim's eye's got big as Aisha moved her hips in tight circular motions, she had just gotten at least twice as tight around him suddenly and in four strokes as she slowly rose and fell on his rock hard shaft his eye's actually rolled into the back of his head. A long groaning noise that started low but rose in volume came from Jim's mouth and in moments became a loud hoarse sound as his body stiffened, a grin came across Aisha's face as she felt him in one instant stiffen unbelievably and then the hot eruption deep within her.

Ten minutes later Jim and Aisha lay splayed out over her cabin bunk in the now cool air, a sweat and fluid soaked sheet covered them haphazardly. Jim rolled over and they locked eye's for a long moment, Aisha smiled and rubbed his sweat soaked hair playfully.

"I love you Aisha."

Her expression grew soft and thoughtful a moment, she kissed him on the head and got up the sheet falling from her lithe figure.

"We'll see Jim..."

"Well...what now then?"

She giggled as she gathered her clothing, she turned and gave him a mischievous grin.

"We need to get back and get showers the others are going to start missing us, and...I think we've given Gillium more than enough of a show right Gillium?"

Jim's eye's grew wide he had totally forgotten the ships computer the whole time, he could only imagine but there was no response as they got dressed and left but there was an air of embarrassment in the ship he even sensed as they left...it had been a hell of a day.


End file.
